I only wanted to be a hero, but wound up as the demon king
by SomeRandomPerson99
Summary: All Jaune wanted was to go to Beacon and become a hero! Too bad it turned out he was the son of some guy named Lucifer. What's an archangel anyway? And how does one fall? Anyway, he jumped when some weird girl with horns named Ruby said she could help him follow in his father's footsteps and become a hero. Too bad it seems she didn't mean his adopted huntsmen father.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hello all, a short little prologue chapter here to an idea that's been in my mind forever now and only just now gotten the time to write. I think this is the story I'm going to really focus on for now (Not that my others have more than 1 chapter at the moment.)**

**Anyway, this was fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy it too.**

**Also, future chapters will be a lot longer.**

**Cover art is not mine and belongs to: ****Bach Do ****Dishwasher 1910**

**I take no credit for anything.**

* * *

**Prologue: A Heroically Misunderstood Glimpse into the Future.**

* * *

Ruby smiled as she stood on top of Beacon tower with a small group of demon elites. Naturally the top of the tower served as the best temporary throne and view of the battlefield for their prince. Their prince currently was silent at the moment as he had been since the start of the battle, no doubt in awe of how effortlessly they had swarmed the city.

Dozens of large smoke pillars could be seen around the city as the sounds of gunfire and weapons clashing echoed around the city. Screams could be occasionally heard as no doubt the demons weren't too picky with who they attacked, whether they be huntsman, solider or civilian. Of course, those White Fang cunts made good chow as well. The grimm probably weren't intimidated since they seemed to be just mindless attack beasts, but they were still easily torn apart by the monsters and abominations under the demon's command.

Their attack had only started less than a few minutes ago, but thanks to their advanced infiltration units they had already captured or killed Vales governmental council, so they already had great leverage.

The city's defenders were already occupied with the grimm and White Fang attacks so when the gate to the netherworld opened and their demonic army swarmed into the city it naturally only added fuel to an already chaotic fire.

Even the head of the school and key staff such as Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch had been subdued and captured by their forces. The city's mounted defenses had been taken over and were now keeping the remaining Atlesian warships at bay as well as any flying grimm. The grimm dragon had been taken out by their own lich dragon, so all in all it was a pretty easy sweep.

All their prince had to do was give the word and they could easily destroy the CCT and cripple communications across the entire world! Like seriously…They have flying battleships and human like AI, but they never heard of a satellite?

"Lord Azazel was right…The people of this world are kind of dumb." Ruby muttered until she heard fighting outside the door of the top floor of the tower. It seemed some of the guards were being dispatched.

Ruby readied her weapon and the other demons formed a protective wall In front of their prince who was still silent. No doubt too disappointed in them for failing to repel the intruders to speak.

"My apologize lord Jaune, I'll deal with this myself."

No sooner had Ruby made that statement did the door fling open.

"We are putting a stop to yo- Ruby!? No way…"

A tall girl with long blonde hair looked at her with some sort of recognition despite the fact she had never seen the blonde or the red headed girl next to her at all before.

The redhead turned to her blonde partner. "You know her Yang?"

Ruby answered, both of them. "No! Who the fuck are you two, and how does Goldilocks over here know my name?"

"Ruby? It's me Yang! Your sister. How did you grow horns and…Get so tall?" The blonde continued.

Ruby was confused since as far as she knew she had always been as tall as lord Jaune. Whatever nonsense this was she didn't have time for it.

Extending her bony scythe, she readied and charged at the two hoping to end this quickly.

* * *

Blake found herself fighting _alongside _the man she hadn't fought with in almost a year and very recently was actually fighting _against_.

The former mentor and student were ducking it over when two strange creatures attacked them. Much to her horror she noticed that these creatures and eerily similarities to her and Adam.

Hers wore a black and red ripped up yukata along with black sandals with spikes in the back and that was about all she worse as much of her long pale legs were exposed. Her arms were long tentacles with scythe like points at the end and she had a horrifying mouth that was uneven on one side and exposed jagged sharp teeth. The creature had cat ears similar to her and her eyes were a dark crimson red.

The other creature bore vague and creepy similarity's to Adam. The only way she could really describe it was if Adam was about five times as bulky, had longer black horns and the left half of his body seemed to be covered in type of red body armor with bull head mounted on the side. The rest of him wore dark clothing like what Adam was currently wearing.

"What are these things? Some type of grimm?" Blake asked as she barely dogged her opponent's tentacles.

"I don't know any more then you do." Adam cursed as he parried his opponents' large blade before firing a few dust rounds into him with no real effect.

"So weak…" Adams foe taunted. "I suppose I should just end it now."

"I'm going to take mine alive." Blake opponent smiled a twisted crooked smile. "I can't wait to make her pretty like me."

Blake shivered at the thought of what this _thing_ considered _pretty_; however she was in little better position then Adam since her weapon seemed powerless.

However, just as all seemed lost their foes stopped and looked one another before turning back to them. "You're lucky… Overlord ordered us to return…" The bulky opponent muttered.

Blake's foe winked at her. "Until next time…Can't wait to give you a makeover."

Blake felt both shaken and relieved as she watched their foes run off into the night with an unnatural speed.

* * *

Ruby easily tore through the blonde and her redheaded friend. However, just as she was about to land the final blow her master stopped her.

"Stop! Don't kill them!"

Ruby turned to her prince. She felt so stupid for failing to properly interpret what her prince wanted. Of course, he didn't want her to kill them! They broke into their new HQ during their moment of victory and interrupted the show. He must want them to suffer, probably have their limbs broken by Adam or _played _with by Blake first.

"Sorry! I'll have them taken as prisoners my lord." Ruby bowed.

"No! I finally figured out how to call the others. We are leaving!" Jaune shouted.

Ruby was taken back. "Leaving? Huh?"

"Ruby! When I said I wanted to go to Beacon…THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Ruby tilted her head confused. "I thought you said you wanted to be a hero at Beacon?"

"Yes! A hero!" Jaune explained exasperated.

"But you are a hero!" Ruby exclaimed with a smile. "A hero to all demon kind! This is the beginning of expanding our realm of influence into another universe."

Jaunes eye started to twitch. "NO! I meant a hero who slayed monsters! Fought the grimm and saved the weak! You know…Like the story books I showed you!"

Ruby was silent for a moment. "Oh… Woops! Sorry!" She slapped her forehead. "I'm still used to our definition of a hero!" Ruby cursed to herself. "Lord Azazel is going to eat me alive for pissing of the prince so bad…"

* * *

This is _not_ what Cinder had expected. Had she expected chaos? Absolutely. Death? Of course.

She didn't expect a giant portal to open in the sky and unleash a swarm of creatures from some other world. Seriously…WHAT THE FUCK!? Just when she was about to go find Ozpin, kill him and become the Fall Maiden, some weird apocalypse shit just had to happen.

What was worse is she was the only one she knew of who made it out. She hadn't heard back from Neo or Roman or Adam. Emerald got eaten by what Cinder could only guess was a undead looking dragon.

And she had thought she had this made with her grimm dragon too!

If this attack wasn't being broadcasted to the world, there was no way Salem, the woman who had been alive for thousands of years and probably seen all kinds of weird shit would even believe her.

And Gods knew where Mercury ran off too. He basically said, "Fuck this shit." And ran.

And in all honestly, she was too tired from running and…scared to care. Hell, she could hardly even blame him. All that was left to do now was return to Salem and hope this new army didn't fuck with their plans too much but considering how tonight went they were probably screwed.

* * *

**AN: So yes Ruby is a demon in this and why she doesn't know who Yang is will be explained along with many other things.**

**I did draw some inspiration from RWBY: Grimmverse as well.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 finally and in case I forgot to mention this story is also partially inspired by **_My Abominable Monster Classmates Can't Be This Cute _**By Mallobaude and**_ Bach Do's Grimmverse_ ** with some major differences of course.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

**Awkward ****Beginnings.**

* * *

Ruby watched her superior officer soar through the skies of the abyss with purpose. Lord Azazel easily maneuvered through the hellish traffic of aerial demons and landed beside her despite his size. His form twisting and weaving in some grotesque way as needed until he landed. Ruby bent to one knee in his presence, his true monstrous presence that wasn't covered in some human vessel. His true form seemed to tower into the dark stormy sky and yet compared to many such as Lucifer he was small. His long boney wings retracted into his back as he looked down at her with a sinister grin.

"_**Ruby, it is time. The prince has reached the 18**__**th**__** year."**_

His voice seemed to echo without its mouth even moving. Most times Ruby couldn't even tell if he spoke inside her head or out loud and was just distorted here in the abyss.

"I see, he will soon start developing his powers then. What will you have of me dark one?" Ruby asked, her bowed presence unwavering under its intense presence.

"_**Go to Remnant. Protect and guide the boy until we finish the ritual. Lord Lucifer made it very clear he does not want his mothers influences to affect him." **_The demon lord echoed.

"Yes, my lord. This humble servant will not fail you ol great king of the abyss." Ruby replied dutifully. "However, I heard his mother is Remnant's version of a demon overlord. If I may be so bold as to ask…Why would we not want her on our side?"

The demon was silent for a moment. Ruby was scared she might have made a fatal error in asking such a question, however her lord soon responded.

"_**To quote lord Lucifer 'She is a psychotic bitch and no son of mine is going to be stuck with a loser who can't even conquer a world with an unlimited army of dark beasts against a population too worried about whether it has animal traits or not. Also, she kind of killed her last four kids in a fit of rage.'" **_The demon responded somewhat confused itself.

Ruby blinked a moment as she processed that. "I see…I'll make sure to keep him on the right path then."

The giant demon's smile seemed to grow ever so slightly, and large rows of teeth could be seen sticking out of what many could consider its mouth. It raised a massive hand and pointed out to the abyss. Ruby felt her jaw drop in awe and horror.

Row upon row, section upon section, legion upon legion, as far as her eyes could see in the abyss demons of all shapes and sizes marched. Larger abominations that far surpassed that of Azazel stormed through the dark wasteland with little regard for their smaller brethren, often squishing them to death without a second though. The sky hummed and turned even bleaker as it was covered with demonic flyers. Most looking like insects in some form, others large types of hominids.

"I-is that the invasion force?" Ruby stammered trying not to let the sight overwhelm her.

"_**No…"**_ The demon lord smiled. _**"Just the vanguard."**_

"Vanguard!?" Ruby considered herself a demon. She had no problem with killing or torturing. The word fear or sympathy wasn't supposed to be in her vocabulary and yet she couldn't help but almost pity the world…The world of Remnant. "Ol Remnant…How you truly have been forsaken…" The young demon muttered.

Her commander laughed._** "Indeed! Of the infinite worlds and universes…Lucifer really hates that world."**_

"May I ask why?" The golden eyed girl questioned.

"_**To quote our master 'This world is fucking dumb.'"**_

Ruby blinked again. "Not that I'd ever question the wisdom of our lord, but what is so dumb about it?"

"_**He says they don't even have global communication with satellites, so their means of life could easily be crippled with a proper invasion, and yet with a near infinite the dark queen can't seem to overtake the planet. And planets kingdoms have flying battleships and cutting-edge human like AI and still are having a terrorist problem with a group of people who for the most part barley even know how to use a basic weapon."**_

"Well…I look forward to seeing this for myself." The golden eyed demon muttered.

"_**Yes…Now go! Time is of the essence."**_ The demon lord commanded.

"Yes, my lord!" Ruby did her best impression of a salute and was about to run into the direction of the seemingly limitless demon horde when she realized something… "Um, how am I supposed to go to Remnant again?"

Her commander laughed as a pair of his large fingers picked her up. "Um, my lord?"

"_**Like this. Make sure to think of a landing strategy." **_

"Landing strategy?"

With a furry she had never felt before, her general flung her into the direction of the massive demon army…or Vanguard in this case. Panic overtook her as she desperately tried not to slam into any of the other flying demons.

"OUT OF THE WAY! GIRL IN RED COMING THROUGH!"

The wingless girl managed not to hit anything, as she looked on, she saw a massive portal barley flickering. The ritual had just started as such the gateway seemed to only be strong enough to let her through, she guessed. Trying her best not to let the legions below her distract her, she braced herself as she flung the barley active portal.

* * *

Ruby felt herself land in a dark alleyway with a thud.

"Ouch…"

Getting up and dusting herself off, she did a quick survey of her surroundings as she left the alleyway. From what she could tell she was in a city in one of the four kingdoms and the sun still hung high in the sky. Cars zoomed by on the street, airships flew through the air and people made their way through the sidewalks.

Ruby briefly thought about attempting to shapeshift into something more human looking, but people didn't seem to pay her too much attention other then the odd second glance. Maybe they just thought she was some kind of faunus?

"Nice cosplay!" A random guy remarked as he passed her by.

"Thanks!" She replied cheerfully without thinking.

As she continued to walk and wonder what the hell cosplay was, she found herself without any real direction. Her boss hadn't really told her where the prince was either. Feeling aimless she saw a place that appealed to her.

"Juniors?"

Apparently, Juniors was some sort of nightclub by the looks of it and they were having a reopening. Deciding to check it out the young demon made her way across the street to the club and noticed how long the line was.

"Pfft! Lines are for mortals."

Smiling the demon allowed herself to break down and form to change into that of dozens of small black dead roses. Noticing some of the windows were open she allowed herself to seemingly drift with the wind through the window before reforming into her normal singular self.

She wasn't sure if anyone had noticed what she had done, but she couldn't bring herself to care now. There was far too much going, the loud music and flashy lights stole her attention. "They even have video games!?"

Noticing a small area of the club that actually had some arcade games she quickly rushed over there in a flurry of roses. "I always wanted to try video games in the mortal realm." She muttered.

Walking over she noticed they had a lot of older games like Pac-Rat and Galaxia. However, it was a more modern game that caught her golden eyes. Noticing there was already two people on the Dance-Dance Revolution she lingered a bit and waited for the two guys to finish their match before offering to play the winner.

The winner looked over to his friend and shrugged. "Why not? Nice cosplay by the way."

"Thanks!" Ruby smiled and was secretly grateful the guy inserted two coins. She was broke as shit and thinking back on it… She was horribly unprepared for this mission of somehow finding the demon prince.

At least she might eventually find out what this _cosplay_ thing was. But, first! It was time to kick some ass in a dance off…

* * *

Jaune smiled as he made his bed. Today had been a pretty boring day despite the fact it was his eighteenth birthday. His parents had seemed a bit tense for whatever reason, but he figured it might be hard to see their little boy finally become a man. Still it had been a good day and after enjoying his favorite meal he felt tired and was ready for bed.

Okay… So maybe he was a _bit_ disappointed that nothing too special happened. He thought about all those stories and anime characters who had some special awakening on their eighteenth birthday or had some large revelation, sadly this wasn't the case for him it seemed.

"I need to stop watching so much anime…" The blond sighed. Instead, he needed to focus on getting ready to go to Beacon. Becoming a hero like his parents were before him would be plenty exciting anyway.

* * *

Ruby wiped the sweat off her brow as she won yet _another_ game of Dance-Dance Revolution.

"Damn girl, you make it look easy."

"How do you move like that?"

The demoness turned to her former opponents with a sly smirk. "Eh, I'm just more flexible than you think." She had been playing against different guys for who knew how long at this point, having been caught up in her massive winning streak it all kind of blended together.

"I guess so." One of the guys shrugged before yawning.

"Tired already?" She teased.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's already 3 am. The clubs going to close soon, and I got work today anyway."

Ruby's eye twitched as her former opponents and spectators waved and left. 3 am!? She had been dancing for that long? She was supposed to find the prince before 12 am of today. As per ritual an awakening is supposed to happen on the first day of their 18th year. Sure, she had gotten there late, but her superiors had so much faith in her ability's she was allowed to stay back and say goodbye to all her demon friends.

"Shit fuck!" She cursed slapping herself across the face.

If Weiss ever found out about her tardiness, she would never hear the end of it.

Thankfully, once she did find her prince, she still remembered the correct mouth ritual to cause the awakening to happen. Once she did that, she could just play off like she was on time. It was all kind of weird, but who was she to question the demonic rituals? Her lords knew what they were doing.

Allowing her form to change once more into dead roses she swooshed out of the club in a hurry as her petals scattered throughout the city.

* * *

Jaune was pretty sure he was having the greatest dream ever. Some hot pale skinned girl was giving him the good ol sucky suck. It felt as great as he always pictured it, granted it was a bit too sensitive at time… and _parts_. Still, it was how he had always dreamed of being awoken in the morning.

It was his first time being that intimate with a member of the opposite sex and he hoped she wouldn't blame him for finishing a bit early. Upon feeling himself release, his eyes fluttered open and his first thought was he hoped he didn't leave stains in his pajamas since he doubted, he would have time to freshly wash them again before going to Beacon.

Beacon with jizz stains? What a nightmare…

"Mmm…Yummy…"

Jaune opened his eyes fully at the foreign voice. Upon fully regaining conscious, he noticed he felt someone sitting on his lap now. His eyes were wide now as he saw a pale girl with twin horns sitting on his bed… Licking herself… Licking his stuff off her hands and around her mouth.

That wasn't a dream…There was a stranger sitting there…With horns. She looked almost grimm like…

Upon noticing him awaken she turned to him and smiled sweetly. "Good morning prince!"

Jaune just stared at her as it all sank in, before letting out the most blood curdling scream, he had ever made.

* * *

Jaune sat at what had to be the most awkward family meeting ever. In fact, it was the only awkward family meeting he really had, but it had to be in the top 5 at least if there ever were any others.

The pale girl sat at the table next to him chowing down on some left-over breakfast like she had never eaten before burping and then thanking his mother for the meal who simply smiled in return.

"So, let me get this straight. I'm adopted and nether of you are my real parents!?"

His father sighed. "Well, you see son… Yes. You are adopted. It was rather fortunate you happened to grow up with blond hair, so it was easy to hide that fact."

"We were planning on telling you yesterday…But we wanted to wait for your special messenger to arrive first…We didn't know _it _would be so late." His mother added while finishing the dishes and sitting down next to his father.

The _thing_ next to him chuckled nervously. "Haha…I kind of got lost? Sorry…"

"I see…So that explained while you both seemed so tense yesterday. You were waiting for this _thing_ to come here."

She glared at him. "Hey! I'm not a thing! I'm Ruby and a mighty servant of Lucifer."

"And this Lucifer is my real dad?"

His father nodded. "Yes. You see eighteen years ago a mysterious man appeared at our door. He told us his name was Lucifer and your real mother was 'too much of a cunt' to be trusted with you and so he though me and my wife seemed like good folk to keep you. When you reached eighteen, he would send one of his minions to fetch you and keep an eye on you until you matured in your powers and he returned to our world."

"I see…And you believed him about being some otherworldly being just like that?"

His parents looked at one another before his father responded again. "He turned into serpent and slithered away."

"Maybe he just has a shape shifting semblance?" The young blond tried.

"His initial form had four wings and was a type of misty darkness…We were fucking terrified and just agreed to whatever it wanted." His father explained.

Jaune just sat in silence as the fact that he was "adopted" and apparently not even human sank in. At least not fully? He had no idea, but he looked human at least.

"Don't look so down Jaune, you have a great future ahead of you." His horned companion stated.

And the fact that the creature who sexually assaulted him was eating breakfast next to him so casually was trying to cheer him up...

He was just glad that when his parents barged in, he had covered himself with the blanket first. But Ruby wasn't completely wrong. He still wanted a great future as a hero and to do that he was still planning on going to Beacon.

"You're right Ruby, but first I need to go to Beacon."

His father sighed. " I'm not sure about this. I mean you have no formal training; I can't believe Ozpin accepted you. Normally there are tests you have to go through. I don't get what that man could be thinking."

"Probably thinking Jaune is the son of the great lord Lucifer and would be honored to have the dark prince attend his school." Ruby announced chewing on loudly on some toast.

Jaune glanced at her. "Oh, did he teach you table manners too?"

"No. That was ether lord Azazel or Weiss." She replied casually still eating and completely ignoring his sarcasm. "Weiss mostly just called me an idiot or yelled at me, but lord Azazel was far more fun and didn't care what I did as long as I took care of what he needed done."

"And who is this _lord_ Azazel anyway?" The blond remarked getting up and putting his plate in the dishwasher.

"Lord Azazel is my direct superior and a prince of Hell." Ruby remarked proudly. "He oversees all Hells military affairs and reports directly to lord Lucifer. I've never actually seen lord Lucifer in person since I always gave my briefings to lord Azazel."

"I see…"

He really didn't. He wasn't too interested in learning some hierarchy of a place he never heard of or knew nothing about.

"All the more reason why you shouldn't go to Beacon. I rather not have others get caught up in this demon business." His father explained as he finished his own breakfast.

"It will be fine. Beacon or demons won't impact Jaune being a hero like he wants. It doesn't really matter what he does right now, so if going to Beacon is what he _wants_ to do then he should be able to." Ruby explained. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens."

"I mean he did get accepted. I say he should go. This Ruby seems like such a sweet girl, I'm sure it will be fine. If not, he can always come back home." His mother replied carefree.

Jaunes eyes lit up. "Really!? You'll let me go?"

His dad sighed. "Fine…I'll trust Ozpin on this. But if anything goes wrong, it will be _you_ that suffers." He pointed at Ruby.

Ruby smiled. "I assure you sir that protecting the prince is a sacred duty I take _very_ seriously. Nothing will happen to him."

"Fine. You better hurry then. I'm not sure when the last airship leaves but you'll want to get there before the opening ceremony."

"I already packed so I'll go get my stuff. I'll be sure to call tonight." The young blond promised as he ran upstairs to go get his stuff.

* * *

Once they were in town Jaune turned to face Ruby who stopped just behind him.

"Alright Ruby. Technically, you're not a Beacon student so I'm not really sure how you're supposed to protect me now that I think about it."

Ruby thought for a moment. "True…I'm pretty stealthy though. Besides it's not like we have to worry about the Grimm going for you. I'm not really sure what your dad was so afraid of. No demon in their right mind would go after you ether."

"Wait what?! Why won't the Grimm go after me?"

Ruby shrugged. "It's got something to do with your mother, but you have Grimm pheromones coming from you. I don't think normal humans can smell it on you, at least none that I've noticed anyway, but the grimm will think you're one of them and not attack you."

"What the fuck!? What kind of person is my mom to have grimm pheromones?"

She shrugged again. "Beats me. I just know bits and pieces of what my superiors mentioned."

Jaune sighed. "Am I completely unhuman?"

Ruby smiled and patted him on the back. "Probably! I think that's a good thing. These human mortal losers are kind of lame anyway. You're way better than them."

"Ruby I'm pretty sure most of these human _losers_ could beat my ass if they wanted to."

"For now! You'll get stronger as you grow into your powers. Besides I'm here so you'll be fine."

He rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do when I'm at campus? You can't stay there since you're not a student."

"I'll just hang around town. I found a free place to stay." She pulled out a scroll and connected it to his. It automatically loaded her contact information. "You can just call me when somethings up and I'll check on you regularly so it's all good." The demon said confidently.

"I guess that could work…" He looked down at her scroll. "Wait…Where did you get that. I'm pretty sure you didn't come here with enough money to buy one."

She grinned and put hers back in her pocket. "Oh, I just stole it from some loser. It's pretty easy when you're as fast, cute, and agile as me."

He should have known…

"Right…probably for the best we split up for the most part then. I'll text you when I get to Beacon then. I better get to the air terminal."

She nodded. "Alright, good luck!"

"Thanks…" With a wave he turned and made his way to the terminal.

* * *

As a child Ruby always wanted to be a hero. She wanted to be like the ones in the story books that fought to protect the weak and help those in need. She wanted to be just like her mother…

Naturally, when she got offered to attend her dream school two years earlier, she was elated. Her older sister Yang was really proud of her as well as her dad, but now she was starting to have second thoughts.

First, some guy kept throwing up. Then when they got to Beacon Yang ditched her. Then she tripped over some girl's stupid luggage that contained dust, sneezed and literally blew up. She thought someone long black-haired girl had come to her rescue, but nope! Far more concerned with acting self-righteous to the rich white-haired girl about faunus rights then care about her before the two walked their separate ways.

Now she was sitting alone…In a small crater.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face into them. Not even feeling like getting out of the crater she just sat and thought.

Why was everyone such an asshole? Maybe Ozpin did make a mistake in letting her come here. Maybe she really wasn't good enough to be here yet…Was she going to be this miserable the whole time? She didn't even have her sister right now when she needed her…

"Um…Are you okay?"

Ruby looked up at the interrupting voice to see a blond boy standing above her with a hand stretched out to her. She took it blushing and dusted herself off. "I'm ok…Thanks." She muttered.

She noticed he wasn't taking her eyes off her and it caused her to blush harder, but she tried to ignore it. "Um, I'm Ruby by the way. Ruby Rose."

His eyes widened. "Ruby?" He asked softly.

"Um…Yeah?" She replied a bit confused.

"Oh…I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He replied.

"Nice to meet you as well." She responded as they started to walk around the large courtyard. Beacon was a massive school that could accommodate hundreds of students, training facilities, a massive cafeteria and over three stories of classrooms.

The two walked in silence for a moment before she pulled out her weapon. "So I got this…It's name is Crescent Rose."

"Damn…That looks epic. Sure, beats what I got." He muttered as he pulled out a plain but sturdy looking sword and shield.

"Does your sword have a gun?" She asked. "My scythe can transform into a sniper rifle or assault depending on the situation."

"Nope! But my weapons do compact themselves making them easier to carry around…Kind."

She smiled. "Well I respect your commitment to the old classics."

"Yeah, it was my ancestors who fought in the great war, so I figured I might as well put it back in action."

The awkward duo continued to walk for a few moments in silence until he asked: "So how did you end up in a small crater?"

"I sneezed…" She explained feeling embarrassed once again.

"You sneezed?"

"Yep!"

"Well okay then…"

"Hey, I don't say it like that…At least I didn't throw up the whole ride here vomit boy." She remarked.

"Well, sorry I'm not used to explosive sneezes crater girl."

The two stopped walking and just started at one another before giggling. "So…Do you have any idea where we are going?" She asked putting her scythe away.

"Nope. I was following you."

* * *

Jaune felt relief as the two finally made it to the entrance hall.

"Hey, I spotted my sister. I'll see you around Jaune!" Ruby waved before rushing off into the crowd before he could say goodbye.

He would have felt more awkward if he wasn't so damn confused and slightly creeped out.

That was wasn't Ruby. At least not the one he had just met this morning. She was human and was a shorter, but he could spot the resemblance as clear as night and day. A similar outfit, same hairstyle, same name.

It made him think, if the Ruby he knew wasn't a demon would that be what she looked like? Silver eyes instead of golden amber? Pale skin without the black veins? No horns? It was all too weird and Jaune was pretty sure something was seriously wrong here.

Now he had to just figure out what…And try not to blow whatever initiation was planned for them.

_Ruby what the fuck is going on here?!_

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! And yes there are two separate Ruby's. Demon/Grimm one Jaune met first and the normal human one we all know and love. From now on I'll be sure to distinguish between the two more clearly.**


End file.
